Last Chance
by Chatelier
Summary: For Spike, this is his last shot at happiness, and he'd be a fool not to take it.


**Last Chance**

(Pairing: Rarity x Spike)

* * *

><p>A purple dragon, now no longer a baby, stood on the balcony of Twilight Sparkle's library. Spike had grown up from the little dragon he once was to one that was taller than a pony, had spines running down his back, and had a fiercer face.<p>

However, he was still the lovable and somewhat sarcastic Spike that everyone in Ponyville knew. He took a deep breath, and looked out at the town. It had been his home for several years now, and he was pretty sure he knew practically everypony in town.

But there was one pony who stood out from the rest of them, and that was the pretty white unicorn who worked at the Carousel Boutique. The beautiful Rarity had been the object of Spike's affections ever since he had arrived in Ponyville, but the attraction had grew from just finding her pretty, to admiring her generosity and wanting to make her friends happy.

They had become good friends over the years, since Spike still helped her find gems whenever she went out of Ponyville, as well as gave his opinion on some of the designs meant for males. However, no romance had blossomed since Rarity was too busy trying to make it big in the fashion world.

And she had indeed succeeded. Her couture had caught the attention of famous fashion designers and celebrities all over Equestria, and she was due to go to Canterlot to showcase her designs. After Canterlot, she was to visit all the major cities of Equestria to show off her designs, and to set up small shops there for her more affordable and less extravagant clothing.

It was something that was going to take a year, maybe or, and she was going to be meeting plenty of new ponies who raved about and loved her designs. Spike knew that if he was ever going to tell her he had feelings for her, tonight was his last chance. Rarity was leaving on the train tomorrow morning for Canterlot, along with all her designs and equipment.

He went back inside the library, checked himself in the mirror. "Scales straight, no topaz in the teeth, claws shiny," he muttered. "Okay, this is as good as it's gonna get." He looked at his reflection and took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's do this."

Before long, he was standing in front of the Carousel Boutique, holding some flowers that he had picked earlier. He felt a little stupid though, since a classy pony like Rarity might prefer gemstones. Either way, his time was running out and he had to act.

He knocked on the door, and it was opened by a tired-looking Rarity. She brightened when she saw her friend standing on her doorstep.

"Oh, Spike! Welcome! I'm sorry but I can't invite you in, the shop is full of boxes with no proper place to sit," she told him. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Rarity," he began, holding out her flowers, which she took with a smile. "You're leaving tomorrow for Canterlot, right?"

She nodded. "Quite right. It's going to be quite a journey starting tomorrow."

"Well… I needed to talk to you tonight because there's something I need you to know," he said.

"Go on, Spike."

He looked at her, the beautiful Rarity that many a stallion had fallen for, but none had ever managed to charm, and gathered up his courage.

"I have a crush on you," he admitted. "I have since I met you years ago. I thought it would fade with time, but it hasn't. I've watched you work your hardest to get where you are now, and I admired that. I admire your generosity, and how you never turn away a pony's request. And I know I'm not a pony, and I'm not rich or famous, but if you let me… I could love you the way you deserve to be loved." He kept his eyes locked with hers for his whole speech, but finally turned away at the end.

She didn't speak, or move, for what seemed like ages to him. He took it as an indication of rejection.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time," he said, glumly.

"No, you didn't waste my time," she remarked, her voice rather gentle. "Spike, look at me." He did, and saw that she was smiling at him. "You've been a very supportive friend of mine, and I honestly owe a lot of my success to you and you helping me find my gems." She let out a nervous cough. "I… I would be lying if I said I didn't… Well… Begin, er… Developing feelings for a gentle dragon such as yourself," she quickly stated, blushing.

Spike felt like he could sing, but refrained from doing so lest he wake up the entire town. "Really?"

She gave him a nod. "Really… But… I am leaving tomorrow, and I imagine it would be difficult to carry on a relationship that way…"

Spike's shoulders sagged. "There's that…"

"So…" Rarity coughed. "I was wondering… Would you like to come with me?"

"What?" he asked her, dumbstruck.

"Would you like to come with me to Canterlot? After all, you are a local and I'm sure you could show me the sights," she told him. "And after that, Manehattan… Fillydelphia… So many different cities to visit. So many sights to see, and so many things to talk about."

Spike thought about her offer, still not able to believe she was really asking him to go with her. Of course he wanted to accept, but he had duties here in Ponyville.

As if she read his mind, she added, "I asked Twilight about this… And she was okay with it. As long as we write to her constantly."

Spike blinked. "You asked Twilight about this?"

Rarity let out a chuckle, a perfectly elegant one, of course. "Well, yes. If you hadn't come tonight, I might have gone over to the library myself to do the same thing," she admitted, blushing.

"But who will assist Twilight?"

"I hear Big Macintosh is eager to improve his fast writing skills," Rarity told him with a nod. "So… What will it be, Spike? Will you come with me?"

Spike nodded, smiling. "Of course. Time to show Equestria the newest star of the fashion world, Rarity!"

"And her partner, of course," Rarity told him, placing a hoof on his shoulder.

The pair smiled at each other, before breaking apart to quickly make plans and strategize for their business.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

- This was written a month (or so) ago for the "My Little Drabbles" project but it ended up much longer than a drabble. Haha... Chat fail.

- I wrote this *before* _The Secret of my Excess_ so the whole dragon maturation thing in my fanfiction may be a bit... Er... Skewed. Lol. Plus the whole Rarity-knows-about-the-crush thing. _ Sorry.

- This was requested by LouisGWS on DeviantArt with the song Last Chance by Maroon 5 as the prompt.

- First time writing anything that focused on Rarity and Spike. Please forgive me for any mistakes. ^_^; And thank you.

Till equilibrium is reached,

Chatelier


End file.
